Talk:500 Years of Solitude/@comment-24187180-20140124063144
Okay, after rewatching the episode I finally sorted out my feelings for it. I liked Nadia a lot in this episode. I don't know why, but she's growing on me. Katherine, Katherine, Katherine.... Honestly, I'll always love her. Loved the fact this whole episode pretty much was dedicated to her. Her scenes with Stefan were just brilliant. Their last one still puts me to tears as he's putting her to "peace". That was pretty much my favorite scene out of the whole episode. :) I liked the cameo with Vicki, Alaric, Jenna and John coming back. It was really sweet to see them once again. Now I'm not really looking forward to doing this but every good thing has its flaws. What I didn't like about the episode much was when the pointless time spent on Stefan and Elena being held captive for no reason. Okay the Travellers have the doppelgänger blood.... now what? What are they going to do with it? It wasn't well explained in the episode. Also when everyone was toasting to Katherine's death pissed me off too. Most of the things they were complaining about wasn't even fully Katherine's fault or was lead by someone other than Katherine. Plus I just thought it was wrong. I know she did a lot of wrong and selfish things, but she's human now and she's DYING for gods sakes! Oh but who am I kidding? They all lost their humanity and sense of morals a LONG time ago... Anyway I felt as if there was no storyline and that Bonnie, Jeremy and nearly everyone else had pretty much nothing better to do but find Matt. Caroline was annoying as hell and sticking her nose where it doesn't belong. I didn't understand the scene at all when she was making Bonnie and Jeremy uncomfortable with their sex life. For starters, can't she respect the privacy of her friend(s)? I mean I don't really have friends or know how friendships truly work, but I'm pretty sure they're not obligated to tell you EVERT single detail in their life! -_- But I liked it when the Originals appeared. I just wished Rebekah had more screen time and I kinda hated the fact Elijah wasn't featured presently in this episode, but I get why he probably didn't come, (with Hayley and the baby, he can't leave them and he probably wasn't told of Katherine's condition.) Also Damon was acting like a complete asshole. (Trust me I can even can him an asshole in French just to be creative xD) But I'm not even going to waste my breathe on him. Damon just went from badass to pathetic in my book after a few seasons. Now he's not even worth talking about at the moment like Elena. Klaus and Caroline hook up looked a bit forced and very rushed, but I was happy they got a chance to kiss and move on a bit. I've been a Klarolier for do long. I expected a bit more from the kiss , but I guess it was the best TVD could get on their budget. I just hope their relationship will eventually go somewhere in the future. As for the ending, it was predictable but still a pretty good twist. I didn't really think it'd happen like that. But deep down I thought it was disappointing as well. As much as I love Katherine, the episode would have been better if she had died. I was ready to let her go when I watched it, but oh well... I say I'd rate it as a 4.5 or just plain 4. So pretty much 4/10 for me. It was an okay/meh episode, but it was a hell lot better than 50 Shades of Grayson for me!